Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method of production of conveying wire made from a fiber wire with a plurality of disc-shaped conveying members. The conveying wire includes either twisted strands or plaited strands, which strands are made from thin threads or fibers of synthetic plastic. The method comprises:
coating at least one section of the conveying wire with an outer jacket by a continuous injection moulding process; and
connecting disc-shaped conveying members by injection moulding directly onto the at least one section of the outer jacket or directly onto the conveying wire.
The invention also concerns a conveying wire for use in an endless tube conveyor system comprising a number of disc-shaped conveying members.
Description of the Prior Art
EP-A1-0 659 661 describes a conveying cable made of polyester fibers, and which is used for transporting material in tube conveying systems, where disc-shaped conveying members of polyurethane manufactured by injection moulding are fastened directly on an outer sheath of polyurethane, which provides a permanent connection between the various components.
DK/EP 0767116 T3 discloses a conveying wire of a tube scraping conveyor, preferably for feeding installations in stables, including a steel wire and carriers. Carriers are provided on the conveying wire with relatively narrow spacing, forming an injection-moulding bond to the steel wire and with a moulded wire sheathing. The conveying wire is peculiar in that the carriers are a relatively stiff plastic mould with lateral, short thin cover extensions over the steel wire, while the sheathing is a separate elastic plastic moulding between neighboring carriers over the steel wire as well as over at least an outer part of the cover extensions, such that the wire sheathing is tightly bonded to the cover extensions.
US Published Application No. 2002/0033270 A1 discloses a disc cable for preventing occurrence of fine pieces of a metal wire material caused by wear and damage of a metal wire being mixed into feed. A cover layer formed of synthetic resin is formed on the surface of the metal wire, and a groove-like part to which the surface of the metal wire is exposed is formed which is not part of the cover layer in a predetermined spaced relation in a longitudinal direction of a cable. Then a disc formed of synthetic resin is moulded, and the synthetic resin flows into the groove-like part to form a protrusion on the disc to fixedly mount it on the cable to produce a disc cable having the discs disposed in a predetermined spacing relation on the cable.